<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Она умерла by AnoriellElenthel, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316807">Она умерла</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoriellElenthel/pseuds/AnoriellElenthel'>AnoriellElenthel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021'>WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Missing Scene, Torture, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoriellElenthel/pseuds/AnoriellElenthel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Любой предаст тебя, Вин, - мысленно прошептал Рин слова, которые год за годом вбивал в свою наивную сестру. - Любой. Но я этого не сделаю».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Она умерла</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Marven</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рин пробирался ночными улицами Лютадели, то и дело нервно оглядываясь через плечо. Он всегда чувствовал себя в тумане неуютно, хотя, конечно, ни за что бы не признался в этом вслух; в конце концов, это выглядело бы глупо после стольких ночей, проведённых под открытым небом. И всё же клубящийся туман ему не нравился. Сегодня в особенности.</p><p>Рин не взялся бы объяснить, чем нынешняя ночь отличается от многих предыдущих. Возможно, дело было в том, что сегодня ему улыбнулась удача - удалось снять кошель с пояса мелкого дворянчика, возвращавшегося домой из увеселительного заведения сильно нетрезвым. Достаточно мелкого, чтобы за ним не увивались телохранители, но достаточно дворянчика, чтобы в срезанном кошеле позвякивали полновесные меры. Это была отменная добыча, но и лишний повод побыстрее убраться с городских улиц. Конечно, сохранить нечестно заработанное не выйдет: Кэмон заберёт большую часть себе, оставив Рину в лучшем случае один золотой, но даже этого им с Вин хватит на ближайшее время.</p><p>Рин ускорил шаг, почти переходя на бег, и нырнул в очередной проулок, сворачивая с прямого пути в логово. Его не покидало ощущение, что за ним кто-то следит, хуже - оно усиливалось с каждой минутой. Возможно, это лишь приступ паранойи - подобное с ним случалось, - однако Рин предпочитал не проверять. Если это настоящее предчувствие опасности, не хватало только привести хвост к укрытию. К малышке Вин.</p><p>Он не понял, что именно его напугало, только ощутил волну леденящего страха, накатившую вдруг, разом, приковывающую к месту, оставляющую одно желание - сжаться в комок и спрятаться. Рин встряхнулся, борясь с оцепенением, и бросился бежать - куда угодно.<br/>
Вернее, попытался. Пара рук грубо схватила его за пояс, не давая сделать ни шагу. Рин рванулся, но его сдавило, будто в тисках - с нечеловеческой силой. Он забился и закряхтел, силясь высвободиться из захвата, и запрокинул голову, пытаясь разглядеть лицо нападавшего.</p><p>Прямо перед ним тускло блеснули плоские стальные кругляши, похожие и не похожие на глаза.<br/>
Рин замер, охваченный ужасом. В следующий миг в его затылок врезался тяжёлый кулак, и он потерял сознание.</p><p>***</p><p>На этот раз Рин приходил в себя медленно. Открыв глаза, несколько секунд соображал, где находится и почему ему так холодно. Он хотел сесть, но стоило попытаться упереться в пол правой рукой, как его окатило волной дикой боли. Рин взвыл и наконец полностью очнулся, и вспомнил, где и как оказался.<br/>
Он скосил глаза вправо и тут же зажмурился, борясь с подступившей тошнотой. Руки считай не было: осталось лишь жуткое месиво из ошмётков окровавленной плоти и обломков костей. Похоже, инквизитор ещё долго терзал многострадальную конечность после того, как Рин отключился.</p><p>Стиснув зубы, он всё же сумел сесть, хотя каждое движение тревожило искалеченную руку так, что хотелось заорать. Лучше бы её уже и правда не было.<br/>
Найдя позу, в которой было бы терпимо находиться, и отдышавшись, Рин огляделся. Он сидел в железной клетке, прикрученной к стене большого каменного зала. Никого живого ни видно, ни слышно не было, однако Рин не сомневался, что решётчатая дверь надёжно заперта, а снаружи дежурит стража. Из лап стальных инквизиторов не сбежать, это каждый знает.</p><p>Раз он жив, значит, пытавший его инквизитор всё же ему не поверил. Значит, этот кошмар продолжится - до тех пор, пока Рин не скажет правду.</p><p>Или пока палачи не поверят, что он говорил правду с самого начала.</p><p>«Любой предаст тебя, Вин, - мысленно прошептал Рин слова, которые год за годом вбивал в свою наивную сестру. - Любой. Но я этого не сделаю».</p><p>Он обхватил лоб левой ладонью и закрыл глаза, борясь с отчаянием. Они не отстанут от Вин, если будут считать, что она жива. Единственный способ защитить девчонку - заставить их поверить, что она мертва.<br/>
- Она умерла, - прошептал Рин, надеясь затвердить эти два слова так, чтобы даже на пороге смерти повторять только их. - У-мер-ла. Она. Умерла. Она умерла…</p><p>Он повторял это снова и снова, до тех пор, пока не вспомнил, как это случилось. <i>Давно, ещё лет восемь назад. В мелком городишке в полутора днях пути к северу от Лютадели. Дрянное место, голодное, там даже красть было толком нечего. И Вин умерла от голода, можно сказать, у него на руках. Что он мог сделать? Он сам почти терял сознание, а с подыхающей девчонкой вообще бы никуда не добрался.</i></p><p>У него не осталось сестры. Лен убила их сумасшедшая мамаша, а Вин не выжила на улицах. Рин протянул дольше - только затем, чтобы теперь подохнуть в застенках Стального министерства из-за девчонки-полукровки, которая умерла давным-давно. Впору возненавидеть и её, и мать-шлюху, не избавившуюся сразу от ребёнка благородного ублюдка. Почему теперь здесь на клочки рвут его, Рина, а не их? Это было бы куда честнее. И ведь он может просто сказать, где искать Вин…<br/>
«Она же умерла», - мелькнуло в голове - его собственная мысль, но будто бы подсказанная кем-то другим.</p><p>Да. Верно. Умерла. Восемь лет назад.</p><p>Когда к его клетке, позвякивая ключами, подошёл стальной инкввизитор, Рин не сомневался, что всё произошло именно так.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <i>Острое железо впивается в тело - не понять, нож или крючья, а смотреть у Рина нет ни сил, ни желания. Крик рвёт давно пересохшее горло.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Где твоя сестра?<br/>
- Она умерла, - хрипло выдыхает Рин, прежде чем опять зайтись криком, когда инквизиторы - уже двое - вонзают свои орудия в его плоть. Неужели там ещё остался хоть клочок неистерзанной кожи?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Она умерла! - вопит он, давясь слезами, которые потоком льются из глаз, попадают на бесчисленные раны, но на общем фоне это уже не кажется болезненным. - От голода! Много лет назад…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Хруст ломаемых костей кажется омерзительно громким, но его тут же заглушает собственный истошный вопль.<br/>
- Ты только длишь свою агонию, - шипит один из палачей. - Скажи, где прячется девчонка, и умрёшь быстро.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Боль раздирает всё тело, а когда в него втыкается очередное остриё, кажется, что сердце остановится прямо сейчас. Увы, оно продолжает биться, колотиться о переломанные рёбра, а те посылают новую вспышку боли с каждым вдохом, с каждым криком, который нет сил удержать. О да, Рин хочет умереть - немедленно, мгновенно, чтобы просто не чувствовать больше всего этого.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Я уже всё сказал! - стонет он в отчаянии. - Она умерла… Её нет…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он повторяет эти слова раз за разом, пока не перестаёт осознавать их смысл. Тогда их продолжают повторять его губы - набор звуков, такой странный и нелепый, что Рин начинает смеяться. Смеяться больно, но дышать тоже больно, и лежать больно, так что какая разница?<br/>
- Онаумерла! - хохочет Рин, и ему плевать, что смех мешается со стонами и кашлем.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Онаумерла», что бы это ни значило. Надо просто повторять это слово. Остальное неважно.<br/>
Он давно утратил чувство времени и даже не уверен, кто он такой. И где находится. И почему. И что с ним делают - хотя что-то точно делают, потому что ему очень больно. Но это уже не имеет особого значения.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Потом он перестаёт испытывать боль, и это приносит невероятное облегчение. В то же время он перестаёт чувствовать своё тело. Вокруг становится мутно, как в тумане. Сквозь этот туман ярко светятся только два огонька и несколько странных штук, часть из них двигаются. Присмотревшись, он видит, что огоньки - это два странных человека, в которых светится по несколько длинных, узких штуковин. Эти люди размахивают другими светящимися штуковинами, втыкая их во что-то, лежащее в луже света. Похоже на ещё одного человека, только поломанного. И они ломают его дальше, хотя он уже не шевелится.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>А потом его затягивает куда-то дальше, и наступает тишина и покой.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>